


WACSN Report

by Deathcall



Category: Star Citizen (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathcall/pseuds/Deathcall
Summary: A short log from a Warning and Control Satellite Network operative that found out some "interesting data" while dealing with a warning signal from one of the links in the net.





	WACSN Report

*** USER ATTENTION REQUIRED ***

2943-11-21_13:20 SET - Warning and Control Satellite Network Link Malfunction.

**\- Call links -**

REPORT: WACSN-L2 unresponsive.

**\- Access last log received -**

ERROR 308: Formatting outside system parameters.

**\- Access second to last log received -**

ERROR 308: Formatting outside system parameters.

**\- Scan database back-ups for WACSN-L2 -**

REPORT: Found 2102 corrupted logs.

**\- Access last functional log -**

ACCESSING...

/- 2943-04-03_12:23 SET - ACTIVE SENSORS ONLINE

/- SCANNING CONTACTS...

/- NO-THREAT

/- 2943-04-03_23:15 SET - ACTIVE SENSORS ONLINE

/- SCANNING CONTACTS...

/- NO-THREAT

/- 2943-04-04_05:17 SET - ACTIVE SENSORS ONLINE

/- SCANNING CONTACTS...

/- ERROR - PILOT INFORMATION UNAVAILABLE.

/- SCANNING HULL ID...

/- ERROR - CONTACT LOST

/- SENDING SHIP-MAKE AND ESTIMATED COURSE TO NEARBY UEEN PATROL...

/- PROPAGATING REPORT THROUGH LINK NETWORK...

/- DONE

/- 2943-04-05_06:01 SET - ACTIVE SENSORS ONLINE

/- SCANNING CONTACTS...

/- NO-THREAT

/- 2943-04-05_06:17 SET - CIVILIAN VESSEL APPROACHING LINK'S NO-FLY ZONE

/- ISSUING WARNING...

/- 2943-04-05_06:19 SET - CIVILIAN VESSEL INSIDE LINK'S NO-FLY ZONE

/- ACTIVATING MANEUVERING THRUSTERS...

/- ISSUING WARNING...

/- ISSUING WARNING...

/- ISSUING WARNING...

/- ERROR - LOG FILE TRUNCATED

/- 2943-04-05_23:59 SET - WACSN PROTOCOLS ACTIVATED

/- UPLOADING LATEST LOG FILES...

/- DONE

**\- Display Contact Information for 2943-04-05_06:01 SET event -**

* * *

_CONTACT: PILOT Jonathan Lebrüe (ID-2897/51381219)_

_OCCUPATION: Mercenary/Garron SDF Militia_

_SHIP: MISC Freelancer (MY-2927/235975VS02)_

_CARGO: None detected_

_CRIMINAL RECORD:Transport & Possession of illegal substances_

_Transport & Possession of illegal modules_

_Disorderly Behavior_

_Resisting Arrest_

_No active warrants_

_THREAT LEVEL: No-Threat_

* * *

**\- Cross-referen- -**

WARNING: High-Threat contacts reported by WACSN-L3

**\- Isseu system wide wraning -**

ERROR: Command not recognized.

**\- Issue system wide wraning -**

ERROR: Command not recognized.

**\- ISSUE SYSTEM WIDE WARNING -**

REPORT: Propagating through network...

DONE

**\- Lists entries for ID-2897/51381219 -**

QUERY: Limit available data to this system's network?

**\- Accept -**

2943-04-15_12:18 SET - WACSN-L2 reports HIGH-THREAT contacts have been destroyed

Bounties Awarded to ID-2897/51381219

2943-04-21_08:32 SET - WACSN-L2 reports HIGH-THREAT contacts have been destroyed

Bounties Awarded to ID-2897/51381219

2943-05-10_15:21 SET - WACSN-L2 reports HIGH-THREAT contacts have been destroyed

Bounties Awarded to ID-2897/51381219

2943-05-17_12:18 SET - WACSN-L2 reports HIGH-THREAT contacts have been destroyed

Bounties Awarded to ID-2897/51381219

2943-05-29_01:52 SET - WACSN-L2 reports HIGH-THREAT contacts have been destroyed

Bounties Awarded to ID-2897/51381219

2943-06-07_01:52 SET - WACSN-L2 reports HIGH-

**\- Cross-reference entries for ID-2897/51381219 -**

QUERY: Parameters?

**\- Bounties claimed and credits earned over time -**

REPORT: ID-2897/51381219 has claimed 53 bounties on HIGH-THREAT targets and earned UEEC 1.525.500 in the last six months.

**\- Send Report to WACSN Central -**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it please look at my other StarCitizen fan fiction (this one is an actual story) "The Praetorian". If you really liked it, please leave your thoughts on the comment section.


End file.
